


Gaize

by LENxA



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Doublesex, M/M, Tentacle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LENxA/pseuds/LENxA
Summary: 异形萨x研究员云，4k字pwp人外🐙+👩化+双🐉 +产🍼！！！注意避雷！！！
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 35





	Gaize

**Author's Note:**

> Ω-0173实验档案
> 
> 警告：您的一切行为与神罗公司无关，如果阅读途中有危险产生，后果自负。
> 
> 级别：SSS  
> 日期：██年█月█日  
> 记录员：████（死亡）  
> 实验对象：█████（失踪）、█████████（失踪）  
> 实验目标：研究外星物种的生殖系统及繁殖原理  
> 详细记录：å®žé…ç”Ÿæ^çš¯ç æ˜¯å¦ç›¸å
> 
> 数据已丢失，是否尝试修复？

在他被关进这间房间的前一秒，克劳德·斯特莱夫想的是下班后的晚餐要吃什么。神罗公司对面的街道上有一家符合他口味的平民快餐店，他经常浪费不多的空闲时间在人来人往的柜台前选择吃培根还是火腿三明治。

他饥肠辘辘的胃袋发出了一声怪叫，克劳德用手轻轻按压白大褂下纤细的腹部，抬起他那颗酷似陆行鸟般金灿灿的脑袋，用困惑又乖顺的蓝眼睛盯着他头顶的摄像头，安静地等待监控室的安保人员能发现他被错误收容的处境，并及时放他出来。

身为最底层的神罗科研所实习生，带他进门的1st扎克斯·菲尔并没有告知克劳德有关Ω区域的禁忌，他总是忙于首席研究者们开不完的会议，也从没料想到他的后辈能跑进这个地方，斯特莱夫的磁卡本该无权打开属于这里的任何一扇大门。但基于眼前的事实，显然是有什么东西把他放了进来。

克劳德天真的期待在手表的秒针划过了三百六十余个完整的圆圈之后变味了，它变成了难以启齿的恐惧，尤其是在听到一个明显是从他背后发出的声音后，他的心脏停了一拍，血液霎时从他变白的脸庞和变冷的手脚流向急需供血的大脑和心脏，以便他有足够的勇气和心理承受能力去转身面对那个不断发出悉悉索索与布料摩擦声响的人类，或者不是人的怪物。

“往好处想，他是个人类。”斯特莱夫的天真与他的年轻相符，他哑声默念着这句用来给自己打气的话。两个月前，他对异形的认知仅存于教科书的解剖图中。两个月后的今天，他看到了一个货真价实的活体，比一米七的克劳德要高两个头，它外露的感知器官只有一张微笑的嘴，圣洁的银色覆盖在它光滑粘腻的皮肤表面，令人头皮发麻。

克劳德丧失了思考的能力，他被面前的冲击钉在原地，发麻的脚跟几乎要让他摔倒，而汗液在剧烈的呼吸声中凝结，化作珠水从他惨白的脸颊滑落。看得出来，斯特莱夫很想屏住呼吸来减少自己的存在感，可第6196号实验体早已察觉到他的存在，不如说它就是放这只迷路的小陆行鸟进门的好心人。实验体学着人类的步伐，沉稳而有些焦急地缓缓靠近他不断后退的猎物。

他们一进一退的猫鼠游戏在克劳德背靠墙面后不攻自破，年轻的实习生从未学过要如何与一只活着的异形和平相处，他学的是如何精准有效地解剖它们。眼下并没有手术刀，他只有一只出墨不畅的原子笔，还有一张处处碰壁的低级磁卡。

克劳德在它袭上自己的时候才开始挣扎，这位出生于农村的朴实青年热爱和平，一直遵循的做事信条是井水不犯河水。他颤抖地掏出一直握在手里准备进攻的原子笔，手忙脚乱，按出不是很锋利的金属笔头，一头扎进了在自己身上不断蠕动并分泌不明液体的软体生物，拼尽全力，试图割出一些能代表它受伤的液体。

可惜的是，在感受到笔身的长度渐渐缩短于它身上那层源源不断而粘腻的保护膜之时，克劳德大半的身体被吞进了它不知是什么器官的柔软中。而在感受到全身的肌肤都开始情不自禁地吸收它渴望他服下的液体的时候，他悲哀而绝望地放弃了抵抗，只剩下笔帽的原子笔从他无力的手中滑落，他的意识逐渐变得恍惚，怪物身上银色的光刺得他睁不开眼，像从天堂的门缝里照下来的一束光，打在了这位落难于人间的金发天使身上。

等到克劳德重新夺回认知能力，他的全身上下已经不着丝缕，唯有那件属于神罗科技结晶的白大褂还粘腻地贴合在他瘦弱的身躯上，像一层欲盖弥彰的糖衣，包裹并点缀着内里弥漫不正常潮红的肌肤。他被异形的其中几条触手缠住了手腕和脚踝，并半躺在一个相似材质的软体上。他不知道那是什么，他也没有余力去分心思考那玩意究竟在教科书第几页第几张图。

现在的克劳德·斯特莱夫说不出话，他的嘴里被强行挤进一个腥臭又巨大的分支，那些不明成分的液体就顺着他被迫大开的喉管流进他饥饿到绞痛的胃袋中，不断上升的体温让他意识到自己正发着低烧，他需要水、食物和休息，于是过多的胃酸如饥似渴地消化了这些聊胜于无营养成分。尽管他的理智在疯狂报警喊不，但他的生理本能还是违背他的意志如此做了。而它们带来的结果说不上好。斯特莱夫感觉自己多了点说不清的东西，并且那只为非作歹的异形看上去很满意，在他耳边说了几句人类听不懂的话语。

但克劳德居然能听懂，他听见它在重复说：“你做得很好，我的人偶。”

这些令人恶心的鼓励让动弹不得的少年起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，也让他重拾起交涉的勇气。他自认为自己正在用迄今为止最凶恶的眼神来警告那只外星生物，却没想到自己那对浸染了情欲的蓝宝石极大地取悦了正受到无声威胁的它，第6196号实验体展现出前所未有的喜悦，滑腻的触手顺着少年发抖的肌肤，探进了那层薄如蝉翼的白大褂之下，分开他犹豫且并拢的大腿，犹如打开被彻底烹制好的一层蚌壳，克劳德能发誓，在异形冰冷又热情的目光之下，他看到了一个畸形的、仅存于某些青春期禁忌幻想里的、粉红色的新生器官。

情欲，是的，该死的情欲和一套全新的女性生殖系统，把曾属于正常人的大脑搅得一团糟。神罗公司的实习生克劳德·斯特莱夫不会承认他在那些触手猥亵的动作里得到了比自慰更舒服的刺激，正如他用牙齿咬住下唇的力度那般。即使刚刚诞生的子宫已经开始痒得发烫，即使潮吹如公司楼下的喷泉那般在触手抓挠的动作下失去控制，即使他平坦的胸部已经隆起了两个积雪的小山丘，肿胀的乳块疼痛而顽固地堵住了溢乳的腺体，这位可怜的年轻人还是咬着快要出血的饱满嘴唇，死不承认。

异形并不在意他承认与否，第6196号实验体真实的面貌在不断被触手奸淫的少年眼前逐渐清晰，那层银色的膜变成了人类的毛发，白银色的长发及腰，他苍白脸颊上的表情是一种难以描述的、威严与宠溺的结合体，墨绿色的非人竖瞳发亮，闪着诡异的金光，他张开挂着一丝愉悦弧度的嘴角，尽他所能，温柔的恶魔低语道：“记住，我是你的主人。”

克劳德的瞳孔在那张极富吸引力和辨识度的脸庞吸住自己的阴蒂时溃散了，他苦苦坚持的倔强与忍耐变得毫无意义，就连眼泪也终于从泛红发热的眼眶掉落。毕竟谁也不能拒绝神罗每年盛大宣传的英雄萨菲罗德，为星球做出无数贡献的他献身于外星的探索中，活成了一个口口相传的神话人物。居住于星球上的每一个居民都发自内心对他表示崇敬并期待他的凯旋而归，这其中也包括以此为契机给神罗投简历的克劳德·斯特莱夫。而眼下，他昔日的偶像正挑着英俊的眉目，饶有趣味地吮吸着他脆弱不堪的阴户。这位年轻人的三观犹如战火中教堂里的彩色玻璃片，噼里啪啦从他无法抑制的哭泣和尖叫声中碎裂开来，并让乘虚而入的片翼天使在其上肆意蹂躏。

“萨菲罗斯……萨菲罗斯！”他大声地喊着他的名字，好像只要这么做了，埋葬于过去的英雄就能回心转意恢复人性那般，马上停止用大到可怖的生殖器磨那层湿热的蚌肉一样。这显然不是什么好办法，少年人带着抽泣的嗓音只会助长第6196号实验体对于交配的渴望。他愈发深邃的绿瞳里蒙上了一层兽性，俯下身去，亲吻怀中人喋喋不休的嘴唇，以极低俗又调笑的口吻，对那双时而痛苦时而愤怒的眼睛说道：

“克劳德，不试着跪下来哭给我看吗？”

萨菲罗斯的性器停止了绵长的磨蹭，他几乎是瞬间就捅穿了少年窄小而炙热的阴道，就像是曾经用爱刀正宗捅穿爱人的胸膛那般果断。涨到一个可怕尺寸的阴茎顶穿了那层含有圣洁意味的窗户纸，直戳高热而敏感的子宫口，被触手勾引到发痒的媚肉正如饥似渴地吸吮着肉棍上的青筋。萨菲罗斯眯起狭长如蛇般狡黠的眼眸，坏心眼地颠了颠身上被海啸般快感吞没的少年，似是在赞叹这幅出于他之手的杰作。

克劳德意识不清，光是适应萨菲罗斯过于庞大的尺寸就已经耗费了他的全副精力。他曾幻想过千千万万种与偶像见面的场景，却唯独没想到面前如此直白且下流的一种。胸前发胀的乳块隐隐作痛，并渐渐变成了克劳德不得不引起重视却难以启齿的疼痛，他挣脱不开被触手束缚的双手，也无法从萨菲罗斯逐渐加快的冲撞速度里获得开口说话的权利。他痛苦且淫荡地呻吟着，沙哑的嗓子甚至还处于变声期，羞耻的内循环血液染红了耳根。

他已经如此不堪入目了，坚硬的巨物快要划破新生的阴蒂根，鲜少使用的阴茎被几条触手好好照顾着，其中一条从马眼钻入，以人类琢磨不透的规律震动着、刺激着、控制着他射精的频率，口涎和泪水在失去面部管理的脸颊上肆虐，金发、睫毛和白大褂，他全身上下再无一处干爽的阴凉地，到处都是湿热粘稠的沼泽，如果再多一份淌奶的畅快与湿润，克劳德好像也不是那么难以接受了。

习惯是种可怕的东西。克劳德将自己的胸部凑到萨菲罗斯的跟前，两团雪白的软肉以色情的幅度，随着银发男人的动作而上下晃动着。萨菲罗斯看懂了他的意思，没有停下这场持久的交合，只是随意撩起被汗水打湿的长发，自下而上地盯着恨不得羞到蒸发的克劳德，说：“你想要我怎么做，克劳德？”

“……吸…它们……”

“这可不是有求于主人的态度。”

“…请…把它们…吸出来、啊！”

萨菲罗斯的牙齿叼住了其中一个红肿的小东西，粗糙的舌苔碾过敏感的奶头，一条触手缠住了另一个，并大有从奶缝往里探寻的欲望。克劳德无声地尖叫着，萨菲罗斯宽大的手掌把两个乳房并在一起，暴力地揉搓着，其中所诞生的白色甘美液体正被一滴不落的饕餮吞进。阴道痉挛地绞紧了身上人胡作非为的肉棍，克劳德意料之外地发现它又涨大了一圈，还有一根同样尺寸的阴茎抵住了他一直被触手开发的后穴，在被扩张完毕的盛大欢迎中，不怀好意地探进了前端。

被干得六神无主的少年惊恐地扭过头，想要确认这到底是不是自己被操坏的前兆，却被萨菲罗斯一个带着奶腥的深吻封住所有疑问，第二根阴茎缓慢滑进少年原有的器官，连带着已经插入完全的那方也慢了下来，也许是在寻找一个能引起共鸣的适当频率。这不是什么好兆头，可克劳德已经无法认识到这一点，并沉溺于与萨菲罗斯亲吻的诡异温情之中，他看见英雄眼中的他自己，那双引以为傲的蓝眼睛染上了不该存在于这个星球上的邪恶。

克劳德一下子清醒过来，或者说是想起了什么重要的事，前列腺和阴蒂被来回操弄的快感也无法打断他的话语，尽管那听起来像是什么情人间的床笫情话，他说：“你这次不会得逞的，萨菲罗斯。”

第6196号实验体不屑于思考他的问题，因为他找到了能让怀里的人偶再也无暇说话的恰好节奏。于是他开始了律动，同样说出口的还有一句挑衅似的回答：

“当然，因为我拥有了你，克劳德。”

斯特莱夫的所有反驳都消失在被两根阴茎贯穿的快感中，那双美得惊人的蓝眼睛甚至翻起了白眼，极度缺水的喉管下意识地吞咽堵在喉咙口的触手管道，继续条件反射地吞下并吸收一股股味道古怪的粘液。恍惚中，他听见萨菲罗斯继续说：

“你会和我一起对抗命运的，克劳德，现在就好好享受一切吧。”

滔天的无力与绝望感蒙上了这个十六岁少年的心头，在星球毁灭、朋友死去和不曾散去的宿敌幻想中，他真切地感受到了第二次毁灭性的绝望，富有反抗而不屈精神的灵魂湮灭了。他也许真的变成了第6196号实验体美丽的人偶，空洞的眼神堕入情欲的火海，克劳德·斯特莱夫失去了意识。

精神连接断开，报告完毕。

监测到第6196号实验体突然消失，请求支援å®žé…


End file.
